I am Lady Voldemort
by SlytherinQueenLucretia
Summary: Imagine if Voldemort married the oldest Black sister - not Bellatrix, but Gregoria. And how she birthed him a heir: Lucretia. Imagine Lucretia losing her mother the night before the Potters were killed, and Lucretia living with her Aunt and Uncle -the Malfoys. See Lucretia grow up into the new Dark Queen, and will she rule the world?
1. Prologue

February 4th, 1980. Lucretia Merope Riddle was born to Tom and Gregoria Riddle, the Dark Lord and his wife. They were happy. Tom has a heir, and all was well. The Death Eaters were very fond of Lucretia and would lay their lives for her, and her father's as well.

But, fatally, on 30th October,. 1981, all was not well. The Order of the Phoenix had found out Voldemort has a daughter. Auror James Potter had been sent on the task to kill the parents and take Lucretia. But little did he know his fate was sealed not once, but twice. His son, would kill Voldemort, and he was to kill him and his wife. Despite the Potters were under fidelius, James wanted to keep in the action.

James apparated outside the Riddle Manor. Voldemort was in his study, Gregoria was with Lucretia in the Lounge. House-Elves were amusing Baby Lucretia, and Gregoria was watching. Suddenly the defenses were broken. Sirens were heard. Gregoria grabbed Lucretia and started to run to Voldemort. James Potter came rushing in, and started to curse Gregoria, thinking Voldemort was not there. 'Help me and Lucretia now!' Gregoria cries, shielding Lucretia. But James shot at her the killing curse. She gasps and collapses on the floor, but luckily Polly, Lucretia's House-Elf took her before she was crushed. Voldemort was there in an instant. His screams were piercing, and shot curses at James, who apparated out. Voldemort bellowed as he wanted Lucretia. He knew she would have to be away from him. He started making plans. He told the House-Elves to pack Lucretia's belongings, and to fetch him when it was done. He apparated to his study, with Lucretia. He held her close, and cries. He then put the sleeping Lucretia onto a space on his desk as he started writing.

He wrote instructions how to raise his daughter up, and writing rules for his elves. Finally, he wrote letters to Lucretia.

'Darling Lucretia. You may think and wonder why you are addressed to as 'My Lady'. You are my daughter, Lord Voldemort's daughter and only heir, and heir of Slytherin. You shall be my heir if I die, and I want you to lead the Death Eaters. You shall have to listen to the Malfoys as they will be only doing as I say. I am always with you, inside Nagini, and will reply to you with my strength what's left when you write in the special diary. You will have to wear a necklace, when you are posing as a Malfoy, it was your mother's and it is enchanted. Only take it off when you are alone in Hogwarts, in presence of Death Eaters and the Malfoys. I will hope to see you when I can.

Love., Your Father (Lord Voldemort)'.

Voldemort sighs. All his other letters are done and all ready to go. He gets a few of his house elves to take Lucretia's possessions, and he held her himself. He apparates to the Malfoy's Meeting Hall. There Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy awaited their Dark Lord. They bow and Voldemort hands Lucretia to Narcissa. She weeps as her oldest sister is dead. Both Malfoys plead to their Lord not to go, as they are worried Lucretia will lose her Father. Voldemort is angry and asks them if they think he is not competent enough, and wants revenge. He kisses Lucretia goodbye and leaves.

Narcissa immediately jumps into action: 'Dobby! Add another cot to the Heir's nursery, for our Lady Niece. Polly! Accompany Dobby with her possessions, and update to fit her standards!'. That was done. Narcissa and Lucius discussed plans how to raise her according to Voldemort's letter.

A/N

First time posting, although been a member for at least three years!

This story was first published (this chapter) February 5th 2016, on quotev, and I feel it is time to repost this.

Please read and review


	2. Miss Malfoy

'LUCRETIA MEROPE RIDDLE! GET OUT OF BED, YOU HAVE NOT GOT TIME TO WASTE!' Screams Narcissa at Lucretia, who refused to get out of bed. 'Nissy... please, but I will get up!' replied a tired Lucretia. Narcissa told her she was to be at breakfast by 7, half hour. Lucretia got out of bed and got in her en suite walk in shower room. She washed her hair and body and got out, and used her wand to dry herself. She gets dressed in a small, not too fancy day gown. She used her wand again to do her hair and make up. She found matching low heels and put them went downstairs to breakfast. She sees Lucius, sitting at the head of the table, reading the upmarket Pureblood Daily News. Draco was also sitting at the table, playing with his wand. Lucius notices him and tells him off, and saw Lucretia. 'My Lady Lucretia, glad you are awake and dressed appropriately. Your Father, the Dark Lord will be pleased'. 'Thank you, Lucius. Draco'. She replied. Lucretia nods at Draco, who nods back. Narcissa comes into the room, and sat down while house elves serve breakfast. Soon Narcissa was going to take both Draco and Lucretia to get supplies for Hogwarts. After a small tiff between Lucius and Narcissa, a while ago, Lucius wanted Draco to attend Durmstrang but Narcissa did not, so Lucius agreed to Hogwarts.

'Lucretia, you will need to wear your special necklace to Diagon Alley, you do not want to be recognised do you and expose you?' said Narcissa. 'No, Nissa. I do want to find Potter and crucio the life out of him, until Father is fully formed and well, and found. At least I know he is inside Nagini for now. He says I make him proud and wants to call a meeting for tonight. So, Lucius, can you please round up the Death Eaters'. 'I will, My Lady. Now I am off to work but will send messages through the Mark. See you all tonight'. Lucius dips slightly at her and leaves. Narcissa doesn't have to call Lucretia My Lady or curtsey as Lucretia did not want her to. Draco can call her Lucy, and has to slightly curtsey. Lucretia stands up. She left the room to go to her study. She spoke in parseltoungue, seeking Nagini/ Her Father. Voldemort does not want Lucretia to bow or call him Lord, he just wants to be called Father. Nagini came in and Lucretia asks if her Father is still there. Nagini replies, saying he is left but will be there later. She files a few of her Father's plans in her cabinet, and was finished when Narcissa called her. Lucretia knew it was time to go and get her supplies for Hogwarts, with Draco. Lucretia put on the necklace and transformed from the dark haired, red eyed beauty to a platinum blond , blue eyed beauty, to keep appearances up of being a Malfoy.

Narcissa held both Lucretia and Draco's hands and apparated to Diagon then spoke to them: 'Dears, we are going to get both of your supplies then you will need to get your dress robes and gowns ready for the balls tonight. Draco, only one you will return., Lucretia, you will need two gowns, one fancy, one regal in ebony. Let's go to Ollivander's'. Lucretia was to be in the Malfoy Hogwarts Ball, and also the Dark Lord and Lady ball. She is going to reveal herself and with her father in Nagini. Lucretia is worried but her confidence hides it. She is excited she will be in attendance of her first DE ball, and possibly become temporary leader, in absence of her father. She needs to look her best. Narcissa leads them to Ollivanders. Luckily no one was queuing up. 'Ah Mrs Malfoy, Master Malfoy and Miss Malfoy. I have waited for you to come by. Who will get their wand first?'. Narcissa pushed Lucretia forwards. 'Which is your wand arm?' spoke Ollivander. 'My right, Sir' Lucretia replied. He then measured her arm and says: 'I have the perfect wand for you, my dear'. He went into the back of his shop and brought out a regal looking one. It was mahogany, with a dual core of dragon heartstring and a single Threstal Hair. 'My, my. This wand is my only one that I feel that you would do well with. It is 10 and a 1/4 inches, nice and swishy. Mahogany. Dual core of dragon heartstring and Threstal Hair. The only other wand to have a single threstal hair inside, apart from the famed Elder Wand. Well, twirl it around'. Lucretia did that. Golden sparks shot out and she felt powerful with it. Ollivander spoke again: 'That wand will be hard to gain allegiance to others, because of the hair, and it will be fiercely loyal to you because of the dragon. Well, let me wrap it up for you'. Lucretia gave him the wand as he wrapped it up. Next Draco was measured and got a wand with unicorn hair. Narcissa paid 20 galleons, as O. had to charge 6 extra for the hair. Narcissa gave a curt nod and all left.

Narcissa whispered to Lucretia: 'Your father would be pleased. Your wand will easily help you to overpower and defeat your enemies'. Lucretia was happy. Next Narcissa let them get their robes on their own, and gave them money for the standard outfits. Narcissa told them to meet her at Twillfits and Tattings for their dress robes and dresses, Draco and Lucretia walked straight inside. Madam Malkin was finishing up on a student, She told them to sit down. She then sorted payment from the student and then told them both to walk up to one of the empty stools and stand on them. She then started directing measuring tools at them when another student entered. She then got him to stand on the last empty stool and directed tools at him. She then went upstairs to gather material. Draco and the boy started speaking. Lucretia wasn't listening, and soon she and Draco were done, and paid for their robes. Lucretia got an idea. She spoke to Draco as they were leaving to go to T&T's, and said: 'Draco, shall we use our elves to gather our school books and supplies? We then can shop by ourselves in the other shops?'. 'Yes, Lucy, that's good. I'll get Quirky while you get yours'. Then Quirky appeared as Draco clicked his fingers: 'Yes, Master Draco?'. 'Take this supply list and here is a pouch of coins, fetch me those items at once!'. 'As you wish, Young Master'. But Lucretia decided to use one of the less used elves, as her regular ones are busy. 'My Lady, what is your command?' Spoke Sasha. 'I command you to get me my supplies for Hogwarts, please. I have my robes, and get me my other supplies except for a pet and wand. Off to it!' said Lucretia. 'Your wish is my command, My Lady' and off she went. Lucretia and Draco walked quickly and met Narcissa. 'Draco, I have picked out 4 outfits for you to choose from, follow Mr Tattings upstairs to the Gentlemen's Department'. Draco nodded and went inside. 'Lucretia, I have found 6 dresses for you. One is for the ball, and the other is your DE official dress. Please follow me inside to Miss Twillfit'. Lucretia thanked her and went inside. 'Mrs Malfoy, Miss Malfoy. Please step this way!' said Miss Twillfit. She lead them to the back of the store. 'These are our more expensive gowns. I think you should try on what your mother has picked first, Miss Malfoy. Step inside this curtained area'. Lucretia stepped inside. There were three dresses that were expensive gowns on one side, the other were really exquisite black gowns, with had with them matching accessories - a diadem, necklace and ring. Lucretia tried on the 'Malfoy' gowns first. She saw a pale blue dress, which had a faint silver pattern, a cream dress, decorated in gold, and a deep green dress, with emeralds. Lucretia picked the green emerald dress and put it on. She stepped out and gasps were heard. 'Miss Malfoy! That is the right dress!'. 'Lucretia, dear do not bother with the cream and blue ones, keep this.. Now take it off and try on the other three'. 'Thank you. Yes Mother'. Lucretia saw a huge black ruffled gown, with huge puffy sleeves. The diadem with it was in gold and had a obsidian gem on it, with matching jewellery. Lucretia thought that was o.t.t. Second dress was short, and had lace draping around and one sleeved, She didn't like it, it wasn't regal enough. The third one was the best. Bodycon long gown, with a small train, complete with golden swirls. The diadem and jewellery were the same for all three gowns, so she tried them on with the third dress and stepped out. 'Miss Malfoy, this is the best dress! Look how it clings to your slim figure! You radiate power through the dress'. 'Lucretia! Your Father will be proud! That is the right dress. Keep that one and the green one. Now put back on your original gown'. 'Thank you again'. Lucretia was happy. As Narcissa was about to pay, Draco came down with the best dress robes he could have. Pure ebony, with green tint to them, along with a white shirt and bow tie, and a long ebony cloak. He raced to change back to his clothes and came down, while Narcissa paid. She let them off to buy supplies and treats, and must meet her at 5pm outside Borgin and Burkes.

Draco and Lucretia raced off to the menagerie. Owls were flying and in cages, toads were hopping in a pond cage, cats and dogs were in separate cages and then snakes. Lucretia was drawn to the boa constrictor. It was beautiful. Her father then popped in her head. 'Lucretia! Buy the Boa, and have it with you at the ball, Name it what you like, but remember, must be like my Nagini. Love you!'.Spoke Lord Voldemort. 'Father! Thank you. See you tonight, love you too!'. Lucretia replied. 'I will have this boa. It will be called Astrida'. 'Yes of course, Miss Malfoy' replied the store owner. Draco saw a sandy coloured owl, and named it Sanders. Lucretia saw a pure black owl, and named it Ebony. They bought the three animals, paid and left. Lucretia then wanted ice cream, so dragged Draco to the parlour. She ordered a butterbeer double scoop while Draco ordered a lemon sorbet double scoop and paid for them both. Soon it was time to meet Narcissa. They left and walked sharply to Knockturn Alley. 'Afternoon Master Malfoy, Miss Malfoy' spoke several passers by, who were disguised DE' dipped ever so slightly at Lucetia as they cannot reveal who she really is or she will be in Azkaban. 'Afternoon gentlemen, ladies' replied them both. Soon Narcissa was in sight and Narcissa raised eyebrows when she saw them with pets and house elves with their supplies. 'Draco! Lucretia! I did not say you could buy pets. However, you can keep them, and well done getting a boa, Lucretia. Your father spoke to me and said he allowed it. Now, let's get going so we can eat then get ready for the ball'. Narcissa grabbed their hands and apparated away back to the Manor. The house elves followed.

'Quirky! Place Draco's Hogwarts supplies in his spare bedroom, and then make sure everything was bought. Sasha! Do the same for Her Ladyship, in her spare bedroom' Narcissa shouting orders to the house elves to prepare for packing the next day. Lucretia and Draco went and sat down at the dining table, ready for their dinner. Narcissa was directing the house elves to finish preparing and cooking the dinners, while Lucius came back home. 'Dobby! Take my brief case to my study at once. Do not open it!' 'Yes, Master' replied Dobby. Lucius then came into the dining room. Draco and Lucretia stood up. 'Draco. My Lady (bowed to her). Did you both get your supplies and dress robes?' Lucius spoke to them both. 'Father, we did. And I got the best dress robes this season. Lady Lucretia has the most beautiful dress, I presume'. 'Lucius, My two gowns are the best, and cannot wait for tonight. Father will be proud. Did you call the DE's?' Lucretia replies. 'Good, Draco. My Lady, splendid. And I have called all who are not in Azkaban, All should attend. But we cannot break into Azkaban now, it will have to be your Father's job to say so'. 'Right. Hmm, I presume Father will say at the meeting'. A few short moments later, Narcissa enters. Lucius went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. 'Dinner is now served. Good day at work, darling?'.

Food appeared on the table, and the Malfoy's helped themselves. Lucius and Narcissa were discussing his work. 'Not too bad, dear. Fudge is happy again and successfully bribed. He has invited us to his ball in November. Muggles paid up lots of money for us, and converted it in Gringotts, and stored it there. The Muggle Royal Family has invited us to their ball in December. Successful except I am on Hogwart's Board of Governors. Dammed Dumbledore will be even more tiffed at me, as I have returned after a couple years break. He still doesn't like my letter from those years ago, and fair to say he still has bad hygiene. Meeting with him and governors tomorrow'. 'Ah wonderful. Fudge and Muggles still bow at our feet. Dumbledore needs to step up his act or you will need him to be removed'. After a few moments still talking about work, Lucius and Narcissa speak to Draco and Lucretia. 'Dears, we have 26 officials from the ministry coming over tonight, as well as several other important people. We need you both on your best behaviour. Lucretia dear, no speaking of your father, or DE's as we will all be ruined. But you will need to quickly change and swap necklaces over for the DE meeting/ball. Good girl, now keep that necklace on and change for the ball. Same with you two as well, Lucius and Draco. Let's get going!'.

Shortly after, the house elves quickly cleaned up the manor, made punches and drinks for the guests, decorated the manor and ballroom. Soon it was 745pm. Guests started arriving. All were dressed ready. Everyone was ready for 8pm. Lucius took to the stage. 'Sonorus!'. Good evening and welcome all Ladies and Gentlemen to Malfoy Manor, for a one time occasion ball. Mine and Narcissa's two children, Draco and Lucretia achieved their Hogwarts Letters this morning, and now in two days time, will be arriving there. Now raise a glass and toast to my children! Draco and Lucretia!'. The hall repeated hsi last words. Draco and Lucretia stepped onto the stage and both spoke; 'Sonorus. Thank you and welcome. Please have a good time here in Malfoy Manor. Let the ball commence! Quietus'.

Lucretia got down from the stage when a man with greasy black hair came to her. 'My Lady. I am Severus Snape, your potions master at Hogwarts, and hopefully head of house if you get placed in Slytherin. Well may I take this dance?' Snape murmured so none could hear. 'Prof. Snape. Dear follower of my Father, are you here to see him after this?' replied Lucretia. 'Yes of course My Lady. I heard your message from dear Lucius. Also as Lucius and I are secret DE's, as well as Augustus Rookwood, Yaxley, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Walden Macnair are the only DE's to attend both balls. You will dance with each of them to prepare for the revealing of your father. Only Lucius and I are the only ones who know you are his daughter'. 'Ah. Perfection, dear Snape. I hope you are all loyal to my father and I or I will not fear in dealing punishments out. I also expect you to favour me in Hogwarts and allow me to carry out my duties. If you allow Dumbledore and others to stop me, I shall darken my father's view of you. That is a threat'. 'Yes My Lady. I do swear loyalty to you and your Father. I do what I can within Hogwarts, but you need to act like your Malfoy self'. 'Right, thank you. I need to dance with the others now or it will look weird'. Lucretia then danced with others, having mixed conversations when the ball is over. Once all of the non DE guests have left, and DE's arrive, Lucretia slips off to change into her black regalia. She keeps on the Malfoy necklace and walks in, with Astrida around her neck. She sees Nagini in the head seat, projecting her father's voice. 'Ah, my dear daughter. Remove the necklace'. 'Good Tidings, Father' Lucretia replies and takes off the necklace, and places it in front of her father. Her hair turns raven black, and her eyes turn red, like her father's. Everyone who did not know gasps. 'My Lady! I am ever so sorry that I doubted you were really Our Lord's Daughter. Forgive me!' came from almost every DE. She sits down next to her father at the head, and gave all a steely glare. 'So you all thought I was an imposter to my Father? Treasonous I say!'. Lucretia replies. She and her father spoke in each other's heads. 'They doubted you? Punishment for them, my dear. No one shall ever doubt you are my daughter!' said LV. 'Father, punish them all except Lucius and Snape, They were the only ones who knew truthfully'.

LV made Nagini stand taller in the chair. 'I am infuriated that you doubted my daughter. She is my only daughter and heir, and until I get my body back, I am placing her in charge. Her word equals mine. My daughter is taking over my role, and I shall permit her to cruico the lot of you for doubting her. First, Lucius, give her my mark, as you are her guardian until I say so'. 'Yes My Lord'. Replied Lucius. Lucretia held out her arm as Lucius creates the dark mark on her left arm. 'It shall fade while in your disguise, so no one can know at Hogwarts' says LV. 'Thank you both. Father, proceed with the meeting'.

'In my travels as a disembodied spirit in Albania, I discovered this man, Qurinus Quirrell. He has agreed to act as a host body for me until I can get mine , Quirrell, allow me inside' Spoke LV. Quirrell happily agreed and LV's spirit came out of Nagini and settled at the back of Q's head. Voldemort felt stronger, and forced him to sit backwards. 'I am now combined with Quirrell here. My daughter is now solo leader, her word is her command. Failure to obey her, and you will be severely punished. I will know if you treat her with disdain or disloyalty, and shall be an immediate death for you. Daughter, last thing I will ask you to do is to crucio the whole lot of these so called faithful to you. Punish those each with a 5 second pain, nothing more. 'Right father'. 'CRUCIO'. she shouted at all present, except Quirrell Lucius and Snape.

'Now I am head of all, I will start this meeting with news of that Potter. He is to attend Hogwarts as well. He needs to suffer as he lost my Father. I propose to lead him out of Dumb's protection and kill him. Father, may I have the honour to kill him, as you need to be avenged by your heir, me?'. 'Do it, dear'. 'Thank you'. Now, I need to draw him out of Hogwarts to here. He can die in front of us all, and Dumbledore can be full bodybinded and silenced, and forced to watch then die himself. I think we need to do this, following the Ministry's capture and Hogwarts capture. We need to imperise those who hold high offices in the Ministry and make them work for us, without drawing suspicion. Who works in the Ministry, or holds influence there, apart from Lucius?'. 'My Lady, I, Yaxley do. I work within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I can imperise the Head of Department, Amelia Bones, then can imperise the other Department Heads, if I am successful'. 'Good. You better be successful or face severe consequences. Anyone else? Ah, Yaxley, I give you the permission to imperise the Dept. Heads. Now, I think we need more regular meetings. I think we need at least a few times a month. We need to take over the Ministry, and everyone shall fear our wrath! Mudbloods and Muggles will be cowering in fear, trembling while out of their homes. Purebloods shall be a premier race, the only superior race. Anything else I need to know before dismissing you all?'. 'My Lady, shall we break out of Azkaban the rest of us? The Lestranges, Rookwood, Mulciber Jr...? Rescue Crouch Jr from his Father's watch..? Spoke Lucius. 'Ah. We need a plan. Yaxley, can you imperise Fudge? Only to get him to go to Azkaban and command the Dementors to release them? Then oblivate him'. 'I will, My Lady'. 'Good, that's sorted. But we need our own HQ. Lucius is kind in having us take over his house, but My father's residence cannot do. Find some Muggle office building somewhere in London or even a magical building. Leave finances to me. I will handle them, Make sure summon me there to view it as well, as I will need to sort out our security systems. We need the best, not those which are easily broken by those Phoenix members, who killed my mother. I have spoken and you are all dismissed. I will send for you when it is time for a meeting'. 'My Lady, thank you and deepest apologies for doubting you' were heard by many DE's. 'Well, no more doubting me or disobeying me otherwise punishments'.

Soon, only Quirrel, Snape and Lucius are left in the hall, with two other DE's. 'My Lady, me and Severus will be at Hogwarts. Me and your father will gladly speak to you whenever required'. 'Good, Quirrel. Salutions to you and my father, and see you at Hogwarts'. Quirrel disapparated. 'See you as well in Hogwarts, My Lady. Remember my office is always open to you'. 'Good, salutions'. Snape apparated away. 'My Lady, I am Victor Crabbe and this is Grimmauld Goyle. Our sons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle will also be attending Hogwarts. As they are friends of you and Draco, they will serve as are yours to command within Hogwarts. If they do you wrong, punish them without consulting us. Though they are both dim witted but are loyal. Good tidings, My Lady'. 'Ah, Good, Well that's all sorted for the Hogwarts protection for me. Good salutions'. They both bow and apparate back to their residences.

'My Lady, you were just like your father, very brilliant. Very good to cause suffering to those who doubted you'. 'Lucius, thank you but stop trying to climb higher in the ranks. I can now see you want me to favour you as I currently live here, until my Father returns properly and/or until it is safe for me to reveal myself'. 'How dare you! You lived here since you were born, and now as you are made leader, you think you can hold it above me, IN MY OWN HOME!'. 'Lucius, do NOT talk to me in that way. I am in charge of you, as your are my subordinate, and my father would kill you for talking to me like that. Yes, I have to live here, against my will as I cannot live in my residence as Dumbledork will try to kill me along with most of the wizarding population. I had enough of you trying to be the social climber. Well, I do not stick that! Narcissa and Draco, they are lovely to me, but you have always resented me, and sniffed my arsehole. I was blind to see it until now. 'INCARCEROUS! CRUCIO!'. Lucretia and Lucius were arguing, and Lucretia did not like the disrespect he showed towards her. 'Now, do not _ever _disrespect me again, arse sniffer. I truly hate people who try to get too close to me and try to disinfluence my commands to others. Do you repent?'. 'M-my Lady, I am truly sorry for disrespecting you, but please remember this is my house and I could have you out of here and tell Fudge that you are the daughter of the Dark Lord and his replacement'. 'You DARE to have me locked up in Azkaban! CRUCIO!'. 'Im so sorry, My Lady, please forgive me!'. 'Lucius, you have really pissed me off. I do not accept your useless apologies. I would kill you now but I dont want Nissy and Draco to lose you. For future references, DO NOT DISRESPECT me again!'. Lucretia was so angry she disapparated in her black smoke to her bedroom. She fell asleep.

Lucretia awoke sometime in the morning. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. 15 Minutes later, all showered and dried, she dressed in one of her best black gowns, with a little golden tiara with black pearls on it, and matching jewellery. She twirled her wand around her hair and it hung in tight curls. She apparated downstairs to the dining hall. Lucius was reading the paper again, and Narcissa was dragging Draco down to breakfast. Lucretia coughed. Lucius looked up and saw her, He literally jumped out of his chair, got on his knees and spoke 'Good morning My Lady. I am deeply sorry about last night, It will never happen again'. 'Morning, It better not otherwise my father will be very displeased. Now what is the plan for today?'. 'My Lady, you are to help Narcissa and the elves to pack your trunk for Hogwarts. You will then have the rest of the day to do as you please, and I do I have permission to ask you something regarding yourself?'. 'Good. Yes, speak on'. Lucretia replied. 'My Lady, you will need to go to bed early as you will need to be up early for breakfast, and get to the platform early. I will never order you around again except in these circumstances'. 'I will take these orders from you only in these circumstances. Now, get back on your seat'. Lucius got up of the floor and sat down, Lucretia took the seat to his right, and started speaking casually about Dumbledore. 'Now Lucius, I am wondering if Dumbledore will know me for who I am and also if the necklace seems suspicious through the scans. I do not want him or the Ministry to find out who I am until the right time'. 'My Lady, I am not sure. The fool will most properly look down upon you as he will think you are my daughter, and especially after the letter I wrote him. But I am sure you will not have any problems, but if you do, you are highly skilled, and you can call upon us all at any time'. 'Good, thank you'.

'Morning Lucretia!' 'Morning Lucy' spoke Narcissa and Draco as they entered the room. 'Nissy, morning! Morning Drake!' said Lucretia. 'Would have been down here a while ago, if this dammed boy would get up!'. 'I know Nissy. If he does that at Hogwarts, he will miss breakfast and miss lessons and get detention'. Lucretia and Narcissa chatted happily while breakfast was served and eaten. 'Now, Lucretia, time to pack!' Spoke Narcissa. 'Good, Nissy!' replied Lucretia as they both left to pack.

'Now, I have gotten your own elf, Malle to help out. Your plain robes, sweaters, ties, socks, blouses, skirts, trousers and cardigans are over there, all folded. They will change to your House colours once sorted. Now, in that pile there, is your underwear, all ready to pack, and you have plenty for weeks. Hanging up on the rail, is your normal clothes. You can choose what to pack, and remember to have winter outfits as well. I have prepaid for you to have your house coloured hat and scarf to be left in your wardrobe at Hogwarts. Now, finish choosing your outfits while Malle packs them for you'. 'Thank you, Narcissa' Lucretia replies as Narcissa leaves. 'Thank you, Malle'. Lucretia always likes house elves but has to put a front on when anyone else is around. Malle replied gratefully towards Lucretia, as she packed. Lucretia chose a couple pretty green dresses, and the matching accessories, and a couple of her black Malfoy dresses, and a black and green jumpsuit, and then packed some of her best Lady V gowns, for meetings. She also packs jackets, skirts, vests and more. Shortly, after an hour, she was all packed and ready to go. Her handbag (with undetectable extension charm, and protection charms), which will be with her on the train, holds her coin purse (around a 1000 galleons), wand in box, velvet gloves, make up collection plus mirror and few other items. Her school bag, the latest one out in T&T's holds her school books and equipment, is inside her trunk. Astrida's cadge is folded up inside her handbag, and Lucretia cast a charm on Astrida, to make her turn into a snake bracelet, when not in use as a snake. Ebony and her cadge was sorted too, and will have to go inside the pet carriage. Malle bowed and left, taking the packed trunk, to the hallway.

Lucretia was bored. She wants to speak to DE's, so she touched her mark. She apparated into the meeting hall, and sat down, while everyone arrived. 'Lucius quickly entered and sat down (No work on a Sunday). 'My Lady! You want us?' said Amycus Carrow. 'Yes I do. Greetings all. As you know I will be at Hogwarts tomorrow, I cannot do too much, without arising suspicion from Dumbledork. I need to arrange what to do while i'm there. Apparently, the Philosopher's Stone is inside Hogwarts, and we need to capture it to give to Father. I need an escort to Borgin and Burkes, to buy the Vanishing cabinet, as the other one is inside the Room of Requirements, inside Hogwarts. I plan to move the VC into this room, and while I repair the other, you all can come to me, within Hogwarts, where I can hold meetings right under his nose. I will have guards posted to guard us while you are inside the RoR. Any questions?'. 'No, My Lady' replied everyone. 'Good. Now, I am going to Borgin and Burkes now, and I wish to have Rowle and Travers come with me. I will cast a disillusionment spell upon me to look like a rep from Durmstrang. Also, is there anyone else that declares allegiance to me or are disloyal?'. ;Yes My Lady, we will gladly escort you' replied Rowle and Travers. 'My Lady, Karkaroff is a traitor to you and us all! He spoke names and got mot of our group in Azkaban! He needs to face you. And I have lesser ranked DE's to see you shortly. One I will find is very useful, but a halfbreed. Fenrir Greyback. Werewolf.' Spoke Alecto Carrow. 'Good. KARKAROFF! HEAD OF DURMSTRANG?! HE SHALL NEVER WALK AWAY ALIVE AGAIN! I WANT HIM TO BE BROUGHT BEFORE ME!. And I want to see Greyback and the lessers tonight, I want your attendance here as well. You are all dismissed. Rowle and Travers, stay. I have spoken!'. All the DE's stood up and bowed. Only Lucius, Rowle and Travers were there. 'My Lady, is it wise to repair the VC now? You are a first year-' started Lucius. 'Lucius, what did I tell you last night? Need a reminder?' replied Lucretia. 'Noo please My Lady!' spoke Luicus in fear. 'Lucius, you clearly did not learn from last night. Questioning me is also disrespect. CRUCIO!'. Lucretia was angry again. Lucius was very angry now. 'What the HELL, LUCRETIA! STOP CRUCIOING ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU MANIPULATIVE LITTLE CU-'. Lucius was cut short by Travers and Rowle shooting spells at him to shut him up. Together, all three shouted crucio at him, and relented after 5 minutes. 'M-my Lady. I-I am ever so sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I just cant control it, I...'. 'Lucius. This is not acceptable, Second time in two days disrespecting me, and calling me the muggle swear word? I thought you would never sink so low to muggle curse words, and look at you! I will not ever have you talk to me like that! INCARCEROUS! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! STUPEFY!' shouted Lucretia. Lucius was in ropes again, levitated above the ground and out cold. Her eyes were bright red, and she was fuming. 'Thank you, let's go now!' spoke Lucretia to the two DE's. She apparated with them to Knockturn Alley, and they hid her while she cast a charm. She looks like one of Karkaroff's enter the shop. 'Arh, is thees Borgins and Burke?' she asked them in her adopted Northern accent. 'It is indeed, Madam Kruschevsky. The VC I was telling you about is here' spoke Rowle. 'Mr Travers, Mr Rowle and Madame Krushcevsky. Long time since any of you been here' said Mr Borgin. 'Ah, Mr Borgin. Yes we have been too busy. But Madam here wanted the VC you have. Is it in stock?' Spoke Travers. 'Afraid to say we have the one, but no sight of the other. I do suggest looking in the RoR at Hogwarts, if you could get someone there to look at it as that is where its most likely to be hiding, as someone bought it and took it there, and destroyed it...come to think of it...it was Dumbledore. Used powerful curses on it, as this one is not radiating the connection. I do suggest it needs extensive repairs, once found. This one will cost you 40 Galleons, as it is missing its other half'. 'I'll take it. Here, Borgin' replied Travers, as he paid using the galleons given to him by Lucretia. They all held the VC and and took it into the fireplace to floo back to the Manor.

'You did do it then, My Lady' said Lucius when he saw them. 'Awake now Lucius? And do not _ever _question or disrespect me again'. 'I will never do a thing towards you again, My Lady. Please unleash me from these ropes and let me down, I do apologise'. 'Very well, Lucius. And I shall know if you do' replied Lucretia as she waved her wand at him, using non-verbal magic. Lucius then kneels at her feet. 'Get up, Lucius, and help them to move the VC to the end of the room'. 'As you wish', as he helps them. 'Rowle, Travers, you are dismissed, and thank you for your services'. 'We will do anything for you, My Lady' replied them two and they left. Lucretia cast spells and locked the VC in place. 'I do expect better behaviour from you, Lucius. What will my father think? He gave me more knowledge and power, and though I am 11, I act much older, due to my heritage and skills. I am your superior and leader, and also an adopted as such daughter. I do respect you but I expect the same back, Now go and do your usual, while I am busy'.

Lucretia turned into her mist and went to her bedroom. She was exhausted. She hissed in parseltongue and Nagini and Astrida came in. '_I need you both to protect me. Lucius is getting worse, ever since Father made me his replacement. I am unsure what is to happen at Hogwarts. I am not supposed to have you both there, but Nagini, as my Father's companion, I ask you to stay here, and guard my belongings and the VC. You will have Malle to care for you, as I will take Polly, my first elf to Hogwarts, and move into the kitchen. Astrida, you are a bracelet, and I need you while I'm there, I need to sleep. Only hiss and scare Lucius if he enters. I need to be awake precisely 1 hour before dinner please'. _Nagini and Astrida hiss back: _'Mistress, we will protect you and serve you'. _Lucretia falls asleep.

Lucretia has a dream...

_The child of The Most Evil and a Veela will vanquish and defeat the child who will vanquish the Most Evil. The child will be alone, and like the Most Evil. But the Most Evil's child will replace him aged 11, and will lead a secret life, and will control the world...except the Most Evil child will not die but will submit to losing her soul... by the hands of the Most Evil... For neither can one survive while the others live..._

Lucretia woke up in a cold sweat. A prophecy she heard. She is the Most Evil's child, and will lose her soul while her Father survives...and Potter will have to kill her Father for her survival, and carry on the evilness. If her Father lives, she is in grave danger, but Potter needs to die as well. Lucretia knows her Father must die by that Potter, then she has to kill Potter. She is happy. She drifts off again, to be woken by Astrida.

Lucretia showers again, dries and decides to wear one of her other DE gowns. She curls and pins her hair up, and wears a diadem on top. She has Nagini and Astrida coiled around her as she goes down to dinner. She once again sees Lucius there alone. She coughs, and he bows to her, while kneeling on the floor. He speaks: 'My Lady. I have made contact with the Lesser DE's, and they will arrive soon after this meal. DE's will be there as well, in case they refuse to acknowledge you'. 'Thank you, and rise up'. She was about to sit down while Draco enters. 'Lucy! You look astounding!'. 'Thank you Drake'. Narcissa enters. 'Lucretia, most beautiful dear. But is it necessary to wear that attire for a simple dinner?'. 'Nissy, I am holding the last of my meetings here tonight, while the total DE's plus lessers will be here'. 'Good, now everyone eat!' Narcissa replies.

Soon, Lucretia goes to the meeting hall. Naginia and Astrida sit by her sides, as the DE's all appear and sit down close to her. They all bow. Soon, many more DE's arrive, without the mark. Fenrir was there as well. All saw her, sitting there. A girl, but radiating power, and having red eyes, gleaming. They all stood in shock, then noticed their superiors, (Inner Circle- DE's- with marks) glaring at them, warning them to bow. Lucretia stood up. 'You all know the Dark Lord. Did you ever see his Heir?' she asks them, 'We did indeed. We are his followers, loyal to the bone. His Heir, the daughter, Lady Lucretia. We saw her when she was young, and made sure she was safe, but not since that fateful night' replied someone. 'I can assure you that I am Lucretia Merope Riddle, otherwise known as Lady Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, Replaced the Dark Lord himself. I am his daughter. He gave me his power, sworn in front of the marked ones. I have asked you all to come here to prove loyalty'. 'M-my Lady! It is you! How far you have came!' replied every LDE in the room, as they quickly bowed low. Lucretia nods to the Marked DE's and they used the cruciatus curse at them all, until Lucretia sent a look, which they relented. 'Do not forget to show respect. I now call forward Wormtail'. 'A fat, rat like man came forwards and went to his knees. 'Wormtail, you found my Father, and brought him to me, and tried to strengthen him. I shall now reward you. Give me your left arm'. Wormtail squeak his thanks and gratitude as he shakily held his arm out to her. She pressed her wand onto his arm, and her father's mark grew on his arm. He then bowed and moved back. 'Fenrir Greyback, come forward!'. Lucretia spoke. 'Ah, you are the most vicious of werewolves, I need you to become a snatcher again, the head to find and bring before me people who oppose me. I have placed taboos on 'Voldemort'. Send for me when you do find people. Rest of Fenrir's group, carry out the orders, and do NOT kill those who speak of me. All DE's are dismissed, except from Snape and the Carrows. I have spoken!'. All bowed and left. The Carrows look a but worried. 'Amycus, Alecto. You two have a task. Find and track Karkaroff. Bring him before me, and I want him alive' said Lucretia. 'Yes, My Lady' they replied and left. 'Snape, I request to have my own dorm, I need to, as I need Astrida with me. I cannot have her in a bracelet the whole time I'm there'. 'My Lady Lucretia, I have already spoken to Dumbledore about it and he granted it, whichever House. I had to say you cannot share as you have extreme nightmares and insomnia and would wake up everyone, but he required me to give you a 'sleeping drought', but instead I will fill it up as butterbeer for you'. 'Thank you Severus. I really appreciate that. You better get going before it looks suspicious'. 'Thank you My Lady'. Snape left.

Lucretia looks at the time, it is 9pm. Lucius speaks: 'My Lady, I think it would be wise to go and pack up everything for tomorrow, put your wand up, and make sure you have your clothes out and ready'. 'That was my plan, and will sleep after' replies Lucretia. 'Night My Lady'. 'Night'. Lucretia apparates to her bedroom. Has Nagini and Astrida with her, and packs her last essentials. She has a set of plain robes to change into, in her handbag. She undresses into her pyjamas and sleeps.

(A.N. To clear things up, DE's are Death Eaters, MDE'S are Marked (Inner Circle) Death Eaters, LDE'S are Lesser Death Eaters - those without the robes/mask/mark. VC is the Vanishing Cabinets. Also, Druella Black - Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa's mother has Veela blood. And Gregoria is the fictional older sister of Bellatrix. If I have missed any other explanations, please comment! Thanks)


	3. Hogwarts Arrival

'My Lady, time to awaken!' speaks Polly. 'Thank you, Polly' replies Lucretia. She gets out of bed, and gets in the shower. She dries herself with nonverbal spells and gets dressed. She puts on a strapless dark green top, and a highwaisted tight black skirt, with black heels. She lets her hair be tidy, but extra thick. She puts on the necklace, and her hair turns its shade of platinum blond and blue eyes. She does her make up and puts on bright red lipstick. She goes down to breakfast, taking her bag.

Lucius was there, and bowed. 'My Lady, you look good. Please eat, Narcissa is busy organising elves to take yours and Draco's trunks. Draco is getting himself ready'. 'Thank you' Lucretia said. She finished eating and was ready to go. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Lucretia was waiting to apparate together, with Polly and Malle carrying Lucretia's trunk and Ebony, and the same with Quirky and Dobby for Draco. They landed in King's Cross, and Malle and Quirky found two trolleys and put their stuff on to them. Dobby and Quirky pushed Draco's luggage through the barrier into Platform 9 3/4. Polly and Malle did the same with Lucretia's. Lucius took Draco's hand and ran through the barrier, Narcissa did the same with Lucretia. Draco shook hands with his father, and hugged his mother, while Lucretia hugged them both. A moment after, Victor and Vincent Crabbe, and Grimmauld and Gregory Goyle turned up, minus the mothers. The DE's nodded at Lucretia, they couldn't bow in fear of exposure, and shook hands with Lucius. The fathers told Lucretia and Draco that they will look after them. Suddenly the whistle was blowing. They all ran onto the train and found an apartment. Lucretia was quiet, and cast a charm over the compartment door and window, and removed her necklace and took of Astrida off her wrist, and back into a snake. Astrida was wrapped around her shoulders, and she relaxed.

After talking for a bit, the trolley lady came round, Lucretia adapted back into 'Malfoy', and made Astrida into a bracelet and removed the charms. She bought several sweets and ate them, and fell asleep. Draco and the other boys talked lowly. 'It is lovely having the Dark Queen living with me. She seems so much older than she should be really, but she has to lead them all. At least she has an appropriate title for herself. It is such an honour for her to be raised as my sister, while in front of non DE's. We must do all what we can to protect her. If we fail and she gets hurt, we will be killed by all of the DE's plus her father. Have you seen her own Dark Mark? Just like her fathers, plus a crown on the skull. It looks better than her father's. She aims higher than a Dark Lady. She is tiny but radiates such power...I have always felt something towards her' Draco was whispering. 'I will do what it takes to protect her. I think we need to pull dumb, as Goyle here too. We must be blubbering idiots, to hide our true intentions, and Draco, do you have a crush on The Dark Queen?' whispers Vincent back. 'Dumb is a good idea, And if we act like cronies and servants, it will make us more believable, and I, bet you do have a crush upon her' says Gregory. 'Good, but we better tell her the plan, and shut up guys, I cannot love her as her Father will kill me, and she cannot love as she will have a weakness. Let's change the subject'. Draco replies. They talk about quidditch, until a girl pops her head in, causing Lucretia to wake up. She stared at the girl, giving her evil looks, and Draco noticed and spoke to her: 'What are you doing? Knock first, not barge in!'. 'Well, stop giving me evil looks. Have you seen a toad at all?'. 'Whatever, and no, get out mudblood!' shouted Lucretia. The girl looks at her and speaks in her irritating voice: 'I am not a mudblood, just a muggleborn, and I guess you are a pureblood, to speak and spread slander? And a whore'. 'Do not talk to her in that way, mudblood!' shouted Crabbe. 'Oh forget it, not going to stand here and argue with utter scumbags!' said the girl and she walked away. Lucretia was furious. 'I will kill her! I will make her life unbearable at Hogwarts! Going to crucio the life out of her! When I reveal myself, she will be shit scared. No one ever talks to me like that!'. 'Lucy, calm down, you will spoil your cover!' says Draco, worried. The rest of the journey was in silence, when Lucretia decided to change, She walked to the girl's changing carriage, and everyone gawped at her as she passed every compartment. 'She can't be a first year! She's way too hot!' came voices of boys. Lucretia saw that girl from earlier, and pushed her aside, as she went into the cubicle. 'Hey!' she screamed. Lucretia turned around and replied, with her voice laced with venom 'Ah, you again, Mudbloods are far inferior. And my Father would have you all in Azkaban!'. The girl whimpered. Lucretia changed quickly and walked back to the compartment.

The boys were dressed and ready as well. They talked about the professors until the train reached Hogsmede. They got off and saw a half giant calling first years. 'Guess we better go up to him then' said Goyle. They walked up to him and got in a boat. While every first year got on a boat, they all started moving towards the castle. After a period of time, looking at the Black Lake, a view of the castle appeared. Everyone thought it was beautiful, as they went into a cave, with the castle above. Everyone got out and onto the platform, and the giant knocked. A tall, stern looking woman, with glasses opened the door and spoke to the giant, and soon everyone followed her inside. They had to wait outside the hall, until she came back. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She lead them through the Great Hall, where there was four long tables, with different colour banners above them. At the back of the room, there was a long table facing the other four, with Professors sitting there, and at the middle, there was a small throne seat, where the Headmaster sat. In front, was a stool with a hat on it. The hall had candles float above them, with the enchanted ceiling. Professor McGonagall called students forward. The annoying girl on the train was called: 'Granger, Hermione'. And sorted in Gryffindor. 'Mudblood Griffindork!' muttered Lucretia to Draco. 'Malfoy, Draco' called McG. Draco went up to the stool, and the hat barely shouted 'SLYTHERIN!' before it touched his head. He walked smugly over to the Green banner table. 'Malfoy, Lucretia'. Lucretia was called and walked up. 'Hmmm, I can see through your disguise, Lucretia Riddle. Dark Queen. However, I fear that I cannot sort anymore children into houses if I put you into Hufflepuff, and same with Gryffindor. You are certainly intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, but I can see your intelligence is through your planning, so I have to say you would do very well and live up to your father's name in SLYTHERIN!'. Luckily for Lucretia, the hat only talked in her head, and shouted Slytherin loudly in public. Everyone at the table cheered and Draco looked so happy. Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. The other Slytherins were Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. Lucretia recognized Blaise's surname as his parents were DE's. She chatted away to them all while eating then Dumbledork gave a weird speech. Then the Slytherin Prefects came to the first year group.

'I am Marcus Flint, Prefect and Quidditch captain. This is Petunia Parkinson, the other prefect. We will take you to the Slytherin Common Room and dormitories. Though, Lucretia Malfoy, you have your own dormitory' And with that, Marcus and Petunia took them down the stairs, into the dungeons, and came at a blank wall, with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, with two serpents circling the round portrait. Marcus spoke the password: 'Severus Salazer'. Ah, Snape's and my great-something grandfather. I am happy. I want these pathetic Slytherins to really live up to their name, and help me rise high, and turn the whole population against Potter. We all walk in as the serpents move, and Salazer's mouth opens up really wide. I see a beautiful room, heavily draped in tapestries, and deep green, comfy sofas, and a single fireplace. It is cool, a damp cool, as we can see the Black Lake, out of the enchanted windows! It is beautiful. I immediately sit down near the fire, and pull out my diary, which I communicate with Father. I now write to him.

Father, you there?  
_Darling, I am always here. I am very proud of you, my little Dark Queen._  
Father, thank you. I want to make us even more powerful. Do you mind if I have that as my official title?  
_Of course, take it! You will make me ever so proud! 'The Dark Queen, Lady Voldemort!_  
Father, thank you so much! Can I tell the Slytherins?  
_Tell them all, make sure you have Sev there, and make sure you are protected, and make sure no one else know!_  
Thank you Father! Better go otherwise will not make my entrance!  
_My little girl, all powerful. Speak later, darling xxxxxxxx_  
Love you father xxxxx

I put the diary up, and I go to my bedroom. I see the girl's quarters, and a door with my name on it. I went in. I immediately cast spells to protect me. I see my trunk there, and I wave my wand and all unpacks neatly. I use the other wardrobe to hold my DE gowns, and diadems. I have a sceptre of the dark, and I put it inside. I use my mark to speak to Sev. _Severus, I have Father's permission to reveal myself. Come to the common room and have it set up with a throne of dark on a serpent decorated platform, by the time I come downstairs'. My Lady, I will. I will tell you when to come down. Keep necklace on though'._

Good, Snape is sorting it out for me. I now change into one of my best DE gowns. I do my hair up nicely, and place a diadem on it, and hold my sceptre. I have the necklace on still, so I look like a Malfoy. Snape speaks through my mark and tells me it is time for me to come down. I smile, and walk down the stairs. I open the door, and hear people hush. I walk in, and everyone stares. I get on the platform, and stand in front of the throne, and Draco and Snape stand near enough close to me, but behind. Snape speaks.

'Students, do not be afraid. You all have hear of the Dark Lord Voldemort? Well he has a daughter, the Dark Queen, Lady Voldemort, Lucretia Riddle! My Lady, remove the necklace and get Astrida'. I happily turn my bracelet back into Astrida and then remove my necklace and give it to Snape. My hair turns raven black and my eyes go red.. I appear slightly paler, and a tiny bit taller. I look beautiful, and terrifying. All gasped, and quickly bowed low. I sit on the throne, and speak.

'I am his daughter, Last night, before I came here, my father was there, through his companion, Nagini, a snake. He appointed me as full time, independent leader while he bides his time. I have been called the Dark Queen by many, and that is what I shall go by, or LV. Many of you have parents who are DE's, but maybe not in the inner circle. Prof Snape here is a inner circle DE, Draco is not a part of the DE at all yet, but his father is a Inner circle DE, and was tasked as to raise me up, and to disguise me. I shall have power and control over all, even more than my Father had. Potter shall fall, and with him, Dumbledork and the Order!'.

All students there bowed low again and all declared their loyalty to me. I sit there, smiling. I then summon the inner circle DE's, requesting them to wear their robes, and masks, with a crown shape pin on them. All of the sudden, there was a black mist, and all of the DE inner circle stood. wearing the required items. All bowed very low in front of her, and stood to the sides. She then stood up and spoke: 'Now I have my inner circle with me, and student supporters, I shall ask the children of my DE's to step forward'. All who stepped forward were Blaise Zabini (Only father was IC, and magical beasts skills), Malfoy was next to her, Theodore Nott came forward, his father was in A. and a IC, and a few others. She asked them to form a line behind Draco, as she herself pinned a miniature crown on their robes, above their house crest. Everyone who got pinned bowed low and waited for more instructions. 'The pinned students, you are my junior IC. I will speak to you to issue my commands, and you must report directly to me, and you must not speak of my commands to anyone, unless I say so. Permission for anyone to speak now'.

'My Lady. We have still not found the traitor Karkaroff. We are deeply sorry' spoke the disguised Carrows. 'You two need to work harder! I cannot have a traitor running about much longer! Maybe you will need an incentive, in punishment?' I spoke with heavy tones of disappointment and anger. 'No, please My Lady, give us one more week! Please!' begged the Carrows. 'Amycus and Alecto, remove masks now, and kneel before me'. They did as they were told. 'Now, I will not show mercy, you have three days and I want him brought before me, and if you fail, I give permission for you to be tortured by anyone of both IC's. and CRUCIO!' she shot them the torture curse. She relented after two minutes. All students were shocked, and one child whimpered. 'Do I make myself clear?'. 'Yes My Lady' they replied. 'Go, find him now! Time is ticking!' she replied. They quickly disappeared. She was chuckling. 'Who was that whimpering at the sight of the Cruciatus curse? Come to me now, or I will personally make your life so unbearable, and the same with your parents!' She spoke. A girl, nervously walked up. 'Name'. 'Augustine Longbottom, Third Year. I am related to Neville, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville is my younger, twit like brother, just like my Father, My mother was the bad one, and nearly convinced him to turn to your side, just as they were cursed into insanity by Bellatrix and the Lestranges, and Crouch Junior. I want to inflict the same pain on them, to lose my mother!'. 'SILENCE, Augustine. Why are you a Slytherin, and why whimper so if your father was targeted, by not the command of my father or I'.Lucretia asked, 'I...I am angry my mother was tortured, and made to live like a complete twit. I was Slytherin as I wanted to be on your side. And I am angry I do not have a mother'. 'Do you realise I do not have a mother either? Potter's father killed her, and I just cant stick you as she was a traitor to me too! She was against me and probably wanted to spy upon me and my Father for the Dumbledork Order! INCARCEROUS! CRUCIO'. The girl was bound in ropes and tortured. All were in fear as Lucretia was extremely angry. Snape was about to step in, but did not as he did not want to anger her. Lucretia relented, 'I do not want you in my vicinity,, OBLIVIATE!'. Augustine had her mind wiped. Lucretia then cast the imperious curse upon her, non verbally. Lucretia then made her say: 'I am deeply sorry, My Lady. I am and always will be Dumbledork supporting, I will make sure I am resorted, albeit three years late. Farewell, My Lady'. All looked shocked. Lucretia speaks: 'Looks like the trash has taken itself out. Anyone else with news for me? Better speak now or fear my wrath if I find out later!'. She was fuming. She made everyone's memories change of the mention of her mother. 'My Lady, are you sure it was wise for her to go to Dumbledore? He is powerful and can probably see it was you who sent her away?' Spoke a DE. 'Gibbon. Do _not _underestimate my power. I know Dumbledork is of power, but I can easily defeat him, and with my knowledge and certainly able to perform such Dark Magic, I shall have a very easy victory. And for questioning my power, I shall not use crucio on you... SECTUMSEMPRA!'. Gibbon flew into the air, and landed near enough in front of her, He had multiple wounds on his body, leaking blood. He was whimpering in pain. Lucretia stood up, many students backed away in fear. The DEs, including the IC, stood there, knowing what shall happen, as they have witnessed her use sectumsempra with crucio when she is extremely angry. The were not sure what to do. She pointed her sceptre/wand (disguised as a sceptre) at Gibbon again, who was still bleeding, and said 'Crucio'. He was tortured for only a few seconds, while she relented and used spells to clean him up. She non verbally made Gibbon levitate, and dropped him. She told Travers to take him back to his house then return. She calmed down. She speaks: 'Fear my anger and displeasure. Do not make the same foolish mistakes as the Carrows, Longbottom and Gibbon. Now, I dismiss all DE, except Lucius and Snape. All leave, and pinned students, follow Draco's commands, as I have told him what to do until I return back.. Other students, I will request meetings with a few of you shortly, in the RoR. Otherwise, carry on as usual. Severus, head quickly to the RoR, and make sure that Lucius is hidden from Dumbledore'. All the adult DE, both with marks and not bowed low and disapparated, except for Fenrir, who Lucretia wanted to speak to in private. Snape bowed and leaves, with Lucius disguised.

Lucretia beckons towards Draco, and cast mufflito over the other students, and cast an illusion of Draco begging her for forgiveness for a prank while she spoke. 'Drake, I am worried I was a bit harsh, do you think?'. 'Lucy, you were good. Yes I think you are harsher than your father, but had to punish the incompetent fools. You wanted me to issue your commands to the JIC?'. 'Thank you, And I do, I want to make sure I am well guarded and to make Dumbledore not to suspect me. If I show signs of LV, have the JIC and you cover for me, as I cannot tell. I cast a spell upon the students, to detect whether they will blab about my true image, And if anyone blabs, I shall know who exactly, as their tongue will be locked and instantly be crucioed for a second and transported to me, with a outbreak of blackheads in a shape of a snake on their faces. Now sort out my protection, and send Flint and his cronies to me in 10 minutes'. 'Good, punish those who dare blab about you. I will make sure that wherever you are, I will sort out guards, and if they try to harm you, they will be instant pain and have their parents brought before you. Yes I will tell Flint'. 'Good. Thank you, Illusion and mufflito is now off'. He quickly kneels on floor and says: 'I am ever so sorry. I will never play a prank on you again. Please show mercy!'. Lucretia laughs: 'Get up, you piece of scum, and do not try that stunt again or I shall unpin you!'. She quickly stands up And quickly makes Astrida (who was around her neck the whole time) into a bracelet, and casts a charm upon her to look like another ghost. All who were left in the room bowed towards her as she left. She nodded, and slipped out. She quickly glides to the RoR. She past Dumbledork himself, and dips her head at him. 'Evening, Helena. How are the relations between you and the Baron?'. 'Evening Headmaster. Civil as to speak. Still refuses my ever lasting love' Lucretia quickly says, She disguised herself as the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's daughter. 'Ah well, he is taking a long time to adjust still. Better be off then, need to patrol near the Slytherin Dungeons, need to speak to the students as Augustine refuses to be in there with them any longer. She is requesting a House change, and I just told her to go back, but she wont, and insisted to be in Hufflepuff. Think she is being bullied by them again'. 'Oh, I thought I heard a girl run away crying, I tried to see wherever she went but must have been a different level than me, Tidings, Headmaster, now going off to the tower as usual'. As soon as Dumbledork left, she was angry. She quickly cast her patronus, a snake, with a crown upon its head. She told it a message and it quickly headed to the common room. Everyone gasped at it as it spoke: 'I, the Dark Queen, Lady Voldemort, Lucretia Riddle, have bad news, Dumbledork is heading your way. He suspects Longbottom is being bullied. Operate Plan APWBD to Malfoy'. APWBD is Dumbledore's initials and plans to keep Dumbledore away, and to give him a fake story. She finally got to the RoR. She slipped inside. There was a ornate miniature throne, on a sculpted platform, decorated with snakes. Around it are chairs for the IC. The other VC is there, ready to be repaired. Lucius and Snape were sitting on the two chairs closest to the throne, and she changed her look again. They bowed to her as she sat down. 'Sev, Luc, I am worried I am too harsh already'. 'My Lady, you are a little bit harsh but you need to establish fear. Send the Carrows a message telling them to spy upon him until it is right to kill him, it is irrational to kill him now, need to prove if he is still a traitor' Severus and Lucius both say. They all converse for a bit longer, and she dismisses them. She waits for Flint and his cronies to turn up. Soon they enter, and bow at her. 'Rise up. Sit down on these chairs'. She waved her wand, and a couple of chairs moved into a line in front of her. They sit.

'I need you guys to be the intimidating guys you are, I have a task for you. Intimidate Potter, and his blood traitor friends. Make sure Potter is the main target'. 'Of course My Lady, we will. We want to ever since this morning and will make his life hell'. 'Good, guys, Now lets hurry back to the common room as it is quite late now. They bowed and left with her back to the common room. They were conversing as usual, and all had to act like she is normal, not the Dark Queen. She enters first, and sees Draco with Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones left. Flint and his cronies bowed at her and went to bed. Draco nods at her while Crabbe and Goyle bowed low. 'Lucy, your protection over night. I don't trust the girls enough for you'. 'Drake, I will have Astrida protect me at night. If you are worried, I shall cast spells around my door and will send my patronus if needed. I am now off to sleep, and night to you three'. 'Night Lucy. Night My Queen' came the replies. Lucretia changed quickly and cast spells and commanded Astrida to protect her, She fell asleep.


End file.
